


When September ends

by WingingIt2410



Series: Hades and Persephone AU [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Greek and Roman Mythology, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Hades and Persephone Mythology Fusion, Angst, Bruce needs to stop making dumbass promises, But Slade loves him and doesn't want to see him suffer, Crying, I'm sorry this is just Dick suffering, Kidnapping, M/M, Possessive Behavior, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, he's awkward, so much crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingingIt2410/pseuds/WingingIt2410
Summary: Dick stumbled back as the ground beneath him lurched unnaturally and began to fall away, revealing a black chasm that seemed endless. He dropped the flower, but before he could cry for help a hand reached out of the darkness and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him under without a sound.Above, the skies turned black and lightning sparked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Greek myths, and once I got this AU in my head it wouldn't leave.
> 
> Well, here's this I suppose.
> 
> (PS: the title's from the Green Day song of the same name)

Dick sat with his chin on his arms on the palace steps overlooking the mortal world below. He could see the temples with their priests, the villages with their homes and families and markets, and most of all his attention followed the winding paths leading into the wilds of Greece. His hands twitched with the urge to step down into that jungle and let his powers run wild; he could replace the trees cut in preparation for the colder months, start new growths in places barren on life...

If only Bruce would let him leave.

The humans needed nature to survive, and his presence guarenteered them food, shelter, and good health -medicine was such a clever little mortal invention, he was quite interested in what uses such tiny creatures had found for his plants- so Bruce had let him spend his days cultivating land on the mortal world (as long as he was back before nightfall). But today when he went to descend, Bruce had forcefully trapped him inside the palace with strict instructions to stay in Olympus. Jason thought it was hilarious, but then again he did thrive off conflict.

After an infuriating couple of hours, Bruce finally allowed him to leave the palace (even if he did still demand he never stray onto Earth), and Dick left feeling like a child. He was old enough to make his own decisions, thank you very much. But he had too much respect for his father, and he knew better than to disobey, so he stayed.

The flowers that bloomed under his bare feet were dark and reflected his melancholy, and he mournfully stroked them with his fingers as he looked down with absent longing.

"Grayson?" Damian walked down from the steps behind him and stood uneasily next to him. He sounded concerned, which was fair. Dick was known to have a light soul; he was the heart of Olympus, not even Jason could resist returning his smiles. To see him looking so miserable must have been jarring, but Dick couldn't bring himself to care. "Father is in a terrible mood."

"Oh really? I Couldn't tell." Dick knew he was being an ass, but the frustration of being held captive without so much as a reason was beginning to get to him.

"-Tt- As his favourite, I was hoping you'd know why."

"Favourite?" He muttered "you mean his prisoner? He lets you go on your hunts whenever you feel like it, he lets Tim mess around in those silly "court" things with the humans, he even lets Jason start wars on a whim; but I'm only allowed out in the day when he says so?"

Damain shifted uncomfortably. "It's because he's protective of you. The humans would all die if anything happened to you. No one would miss Jason, and I'm sure they'd be fine living as vegetarians. They've survived before without Tim's laws. But without nature-"

"I know. End of the world."

"I know Father can be a... _jackass_...but he means well. Everything he does, he does to protect you."

Dick sighed, but his flowers perked up slightly. Talking with Damian always made him feel better.

"Hey guys, who pissed off Bruce? I want to give them a medal."

The flowers wilted.

" _Todd_ , how many times must I say not to make Father angry?"

Jason put his hands up in mock surrender, faking a shocked expression "Me? Make Bruce lose his shit? _Never_!" His face morphed into worry "but seriously, it wasn't me. And he's _pissed_  this time, like, for real. He threw a bolt at me when I asked him if he was ok. Usually he yells at me first."

"Perhaps he's just finally done putting up with you. I'm surprised it's taken this long."

"Ha ha. Come on guys; I think it's bad this time-"

"What are you three doing? Looks suspicious." Tim came up behind them, frowning and looking weary. "If it's about that Arachne incident again-"

Jason barked out a laugh "No, Timbo, not everything's about you. But since you brought it up-"

"Drake, your hat gets more ridiculous every time I see it. It's a fashion crime.  _Burn it._ "

Dick rubbed his forehead as the three of them shot insults back and forth. Usually his brother's anticts made him happy- they were all so busy lately with these new creatures that they hadn't had much time to bond- but he was still too upset by Bruce's tantrum to enjoy the sibling banter.

"Tim, what's wrong with Bruce?" All three of them stopped yelling and turned to look at Dick, probably just realising that he was still there.

Tim looked sheepish and straightened his helmet. "I saw Slade leaving the palace last night. Bruce's been in a rage ever since."

Jason choked. " _Slade_? You mean the angry, mopy guy who never leaves the Underworld? What reason could he possibly have to come see _Bruce_? They hate each others guts!"

Damian hummed and leaned on his spear in thought. "Slade only leaves his kingdom when he needs something. Whatever he asked of Father could not have been good."

Dick looked back down at the mortals below, lost in thought. He'd only ever seen Slade a handful of times, mostly when he was a child. Bruce had always told him to stay away.

"Hey, Goldie, you alright?" Jason gave him a strange look when he shook his head. "Then what's wrong?"

"I just want to go down to Earth; Bruce has forbidden me to, but I'm so desperately bored and everything's so strange down there-"

"Then go." They shared a look, and Jason smirked. Tim blanched and started to make a fuss, but he ignored him and walked away. Damain tsked and gave him a lingering look of concern before leaving (probably to hunt with Titus).

Who cared what Bruce said. He was old enough to make his own damn choices.

\---

Flowers bloomed beneath his toes, vibrant and strong, as he chased the river deeper into the woods. As he ran, he brushed his fingers against the bark of the trees and watched with satisfaction as their flowers budded and their fruits bared. The grass around him was imbued with vitality, and shone a passionate green.

Birds chirped at him as he streaked down the bank and dipped his toes into the river laughing when lilies bloomed on the waters edge and tickled his feet. He looked up from the waters edge and noticed a clearing caged amongst trees. He leapt over the water and walked into the plane, eyes falling with wonder on a single brilliant yellow flower in the centre of the clearing. 

Smiling, and more than a little curious, he stooped to pick the beautiful flower. 

Dick stumbled back as the ground beneath him lurched unnaturally and began to fall away, revealing a black chasm that seemed endless. He dropped the flower, but before he could cry for help a hand reached out of the darkness and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him under without a sound.

Above, the skies turned black and lightning sparked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick cried out indignantly as Slade shoved him into a chair at a lavishly presented dinner table, complete with a massive feast. His stomach rumbled embarrassingly at the promise of such delectable food. Just to spite his captor, however, he reached only for a single fruit. The bright red of a pomegranate looked so good to his empty stomach, but after eating six of the seeds it turned as soon as he saw Slade's predatory and satisfied expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been debating whether or not to include any smut in this, but I think I might keep it as a separate additional fic so that if that's not really your thing you can opt not to read it. I know some people aren't a fan of sexual fics.
> 
> I'm glad people are enjoying this, though! I love this AU already! Rest assured that I haven't abandoned my other works, this is just taking top priority at the moment.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Dick jerked away from the hold the stranger had on his arm as soon as the horrendous falling sensation stopped, but found that whoever had grabbed him had considerable and unweilding strength. He bared his teeth, brambles erupting from his feet, and struggled mindlessly like a caged beast. The grip only tightened as he kicked and flailed, the shadows of whatever pit he'd been dragged into masking his assailant and hiding his identity. It was a useless and incredibly demeaning struggle. 

"Release me, demon!" He snarled, now trying to talk the stranger down. "Or you'll incur the wrath of Bruce!"

The terrible feeling that he was tumbling into an abyss returned and be made an indignified sound in surprise. He was released from his hold, but barely had time to celebrate this before the shadows parted to reveal a place he'd only ever heard Bruce describe in passing.

"The Underworld?" Realisation dawned on him. "Slade?"

The man in question stood behind him and cleared his throat, his expression unreadable. "Yes, it's me. I'm sorry for how sudden that was, but I really had no choice."

Dick narrowed his eyes and took a hesitant step backwards. "No choice? You kidnapped me!"

"Perhaps. I can tell that Bruce has neglected to tell you the truth, as usual. Otherwise we wouldn't be having this discussion."

Dick scoffed and looked away, scanning his surroundings with confusion and more than a little fear. This was the land of the dead, and he'd just been kidnapped by the King of the Underworld! Bruce must be livid.

"Bruce made a promise, you see, a very long time ago. After we defeated the Titans, he promised me one of his children to marry of my choice. You know that he doesn't take vows lightly, don't you Dick?"

His head snapped back to Slade, who was now giving him a look just shy of empathy. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're saying that you...chose me?"

"Who else?"

Dick scowled and stormed right up to him, getting in his personal space and prodding his chest with his finger. "I don't belong to anyone, Slade. You and Bruce don't get to make deals behind my back and then expect me to just go along with whatever you decide. Bruce might have given you his word, but that doesn't mean anything to me. I won't marry you, Slade! No matter what you're trying to prove."

Instead of throwing back his own insults like he expected, Slade chuckled and shook his head. Dick flushed at being brushed off, and opened his mouth to retort when Slade just...walked away.

"We can discuss this more over dinner. I trust you're hungry?"

"You son of a-"

"Ah, ah, ah. None of that now, I'm not letting all this food go to waste."

Dick followed reluctantly, chasing to keep up with a man so blatantly unbothered by his disdain that he felt sick. 

"What the hell is this?" He squawked, eyes greedily taking in the beautiful decor of a huge, dark room. Chandeliers hung from the high ceiling, and torches lined the walls, and gothic curtains hid all external light, the whole room lit only by the red flames. A long, ebony wood dining table filled most of the room.

Dick cried out indignantly as Slade shoved him into a chair at a lavishly presented dinner table, complete with a massive feast. His stomach rumbled embarrassingly at the promise of such delectable food. Just to spite his captor, however, he reached only for a single fruit. The bright red of a pomegranate looked so good to his empty stomach, but after eating six of the seeds it turned as soon as he saw Slade's predatory and satisfied expression.

"What?"

The smile only grew larger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Either way, they'll be war."
> 
> Dick threw the fruit across the room and screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a little longer, I got caught up in school work again! I've made this chapter slightly more dialogue based as well to move things along, so sorry if that's a bit jarring. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for being so patient with me; enjoy!

Slade's eyes were burning holes in his skull, and Dick had the feeling he was being watched by a predator. His eyes narrowed when he realised he'd stop eating.

"Surely you can't be finished already? Not with a feast like this spread out before you?"

Dick cleared his throat, unable to pinpoint the cause of his sudden distress. "I'm- I'm not hungry."

Slade took a seat beside him, and leant his elbows on his knees, pitching himself closer and leering at him with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Dick squirmed in his own chair, not meeting his intent gaze. Something didn't feel right.

"No appetite? I seem to recall your stomach disagreeing."

He glared at the floor and snapped "Perhaps being kidnapped does that to a God."

Slade seemed to find this humourous, and allowed himself a deep chuckle. But he soon frowned when he noticed that Dick was still stubbornly avoiding looking at him. "I suppose you'd like an explanation, then, about the whole 'drag you down to Hell's scenario?"

Dick finally lifted his head, although his hand tightened around the pomegranate he was still holding. He felt sick. He glowed at him "Yes."

Slade nodded mostly to himself and stood. "Your father made a deal with me eons ago over my choice of bride; he promised me any one of his children of my choosing to marry, and you know first hand that Bruce does not make empty promises. I've chosen you, which I suppose you've already gathered, which means that no matter how much daddy hates me for it; you belong to me now."

Dick's eyes widened, and he spat "Then why kidnap me? Why not just tell me this in Olympus?"

"And be torn apart by Bruce and your siblings? No, this is far safer. Bruce will be furious, I have no delusions about that, but at least this way you'll be able to make your own damn decisions instead of being coddled."

"Coddled?" Dick spluttered "And what decision is there to make? By the sound of it, you and Bruce have already come to an agreement without so much as consulting me-"

"Far from it. Your father is a stubborn asshole, and he will do anything to keep you from marrying me. Even if it means war."

"Then why risk his wrath? Why do this? He's already in a foul mood, and he's probably already realised what you've done, I'm surprised he's not already sending Jason for your head!"

Slade crossed his arms "I said you have a choice to make, and this is it; either you stay with me willingly, and Bruce has no choice but to concede, or when his forces eventually come you can leave with them and start a war. I can be stubborn to, Dick."

He sprang up instantly, the chair flying behind him. Thorns and black roses sprouted in violent bushes from under his feet. His face was like thunder. "I'd never stay with you! Threatening war- Bruce would see you killed!"

Slade was unbothered. "Perhaps. But it's already too late for you to leave. Either you stay, or you start a war by attempting to leave."

"What do you mean 'too late'-"

"You've eaten food from the Underworld, which makes you part of the dead. Therefore, someone who is dead cannot leave this place."

Dick stumbled back, hands shaking. He glanced down at the fruit, it's red juices dripping down his fingers. "You're lying! I'll never stay!"

"Either way, they'll be war."

Dick threw the fruit across the room and screamed.

His roses turned a deep sapphire, glinting like metal. Far tears rolled down his cheeks, which were flushed with anger. To Slade, he had never looked so beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Barry, I need you to tell Clark to look for Dick on Earth, find him as quickly as possible, and bring him back to Olympus. He's at risk. This is top priority."
> 
> Barry nodded solemnly, "I'll bring him home, Bruce. I promise." And then immediately shot off in a blur of yellow. God of speed indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry's here! I know Hermes isn't necessarily characterised as being the God of speed, and is more like a messenger who happens to be very fast; but his character is shown as mischievous and very intelligent, which is a perfect match with Barry. He's also said to be the fastest God out of all of them and is associated with travel, so even if I'm stretching the base myths a little far it still fits. And hey, this is fictional after all!
> 
> I watched a bunch of videos about the Persephone myth, and there are so many more parts to it than I previously knew about when I started this series! But they're all fairly minor details so I haven't completely butchered the myth at least, even if I've missed some stuff out. For example, Zeus asks Apollo to find out where Persephone went and then sends Hermes to negotiate her release (which I had no idea about) hence this now exists! Also, I completely missed the fact that when she's abducted she's surrounded by nymphs that were sent to protect her (oops). Anyway, watching those gave me a burst of inspiration and now I'm adding Barry. 
> 
> Clark as Apollo was a pretty simple connection; they're both really powerful and important for the planet, as well as being an integral part of the world. He's also the exact opposite to Bruce, being the God of light, music, order, and healing. You could say that he's the light to Bruce's darkness (since, you know, he causes storms and the like). I don't know, I just wanted him to he in this and the myth was lining up perfectly for me! I love Greek myths, man. So helpful!
> 
> This is getting too long; enjoy the chapter!

Tim stood in front of Bruce's grand throne, flinching every time his father roared and threw another bolt. Of course telling Bruce Dick had fled Olympus when he was already in a mood was a terrible idea, but Tim was bound by his love of justice, and not telling him would have an even more detrimental effect on his father's mind. It was clear that whatever he and Slade had discussed had troubled him. He was at his wits end, that much was easy to see. He ducked as shrapnel flew over his head; Bruce was really chipping away at his throne room.

After a minute of destruction, Bruce stopped mindlessly laying waste to his own palace and stood seething and panting with his back to Tim. Eventually, he said "Thank you, Tim, for telling me. We need to find him immediately."

"If you don't mind me asking- what has you so worried about him? Obviously something Slade said upset you."

Bruce turned to face him, his voice steeled. "Slade used an old promise against me, and requested to marry Dick."

Tim recoiled. Slade, marry Dick? The very idea was repulsive. "Is there anything that can be done?"

His father rubbed at his face. "Not if we want to avoid a full scale war."

"Then...your plan was to keep him here forever so that Slade couldn't reach him? Bruce, you should have told him the truth!"

Bruce lowered his head.

"Why didn't you?" Tim pushed, voice softer.

"I'm a coward, Tim." He said, eyes narrowing with hatred. "I couldn't bring myself to tell him, because if he knew I made such a callous promise in the past that now could ruin his life, he'd hate me."

Tim scoffed. "As if Dick could hate you. You know better than anyone else that he forgives too easily."

"He's a natural free spirit; he loathes having things decided for him and feeling caged. This marriage with Slade promises to do both, and all because of my mistake. My pride deciding his fate. I couldn't face that, Tim. I couldn't bear to have Dick hate me."

Sighing, Tim strode up to his father and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. "You can't change the past. Dick needs your help now, Bruce. On Earth, he's vulnerable. We need to find him before Slade does, otherwise we might never see him again."

Bruce's eyes blazed and he locked eyes with his son. "Never."

\---

A blur swept through Olympus, dodging altars and Gods as it made a beeline for the palace. Jason and Damain shared a look and immediately followed after.

It stopped at the base of the throne (now a distinct person instead of the smudge of yellow) and folded into a deep bow. Without missing a beat, Bruce started to bark his orders.

"Barry, I need you to tell Clark to look for Dick on Earth, to find him as quickly as possible, and bring him back to Olympus. He's at risk. This is top priority."

Barry nodded solemnly, "I'll bring him home, Bruce. I promise." And then immediately shot off in a blur of yellow. God of speed indeed.

There was a moment of silence. Bruce turned to Tim and opened his mouth to speak when-

"So, Dick's 'at risk', eh? Don't suppose you're going to tell us why, even though we're the ones who convinced him to leave in the first place?" Jason leaned against a pillar as he spoke, face deceptively blank. Damian was by his side, a ball of barely concealed rage.

"Grayson is in danger, and yet you did not tell us?"

Tim gave Bruce a long suffering look, and rolled his eyes when all he got back was a clenched jaw.

"Slade wants to marry Dick." He said bluntly.

He didn't bother ducking the spear that was thrown at his head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry's brow was pinched, and his face grew pained. He turned to Bruce hesitantly, as he was literally sparking with unbridled rage. "He's not on Earth, Bruce."
> 
> Bruce's expression turned murderous. "What do you mean, he's not on Earth?"
> 
> He swallowed thickly. "Slade already has him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really in the mood for writing recently, I'm not sure why. Anyway, Alfred is here! He's Hephaestus, the God of blacksmithing, and is known for forging all of the weapons in Olympus (including Zeus's thunderbolts), which seems fitting for him. I'm sorry this is a shorter chapter, but the next one should be done by tomorrow, so you won't have to wait long.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tim stumbled back clutching at his forehead, groaning with pain as flecks of blood splattered over his face. Jason smirked and Damian sneered with satisfaction.

Bruce barely flinched. "Boys." He spat.

Tim wiped his face and grimaced as red smeared all over his hands. "That was completely uncalled for, you Demon. Can't you see we've got a crisis on our hands?"

Jason swept his hair back and fixed Bruce with an accusing glare. "Barry'll be back any second now, and I'm sure I speak for both of us when I say: tell us what the fuck is going on."

While Tim filled them both in (and dodged another spear as he spoke) Bruce remained waiting for Barry's return. He didn't have to wait long.

A golden flash and there he was, looking pale and visibly terrified. Bruce narrowed his eyes and the room fell silent. Barry cleared his throat.

"Clark looked everywhere, Bruce. But he- well, he couldn't see him."

Everyone frowned. Bruce's eyes were glinting dangerously as he growled "Explain."

Barry's brow was pinched, and his face grew pained. He turned to Bruce hesitantly, as he was literally sparking with unbridled rage. "He's not on Earth, Bruce."

Bruce's expression turned murderous. "What do you mean, he's not on Earth?"

He swallowed thickly. "Slade already has him."

Jason's eyes went red, already sensing his father's actions.

Bruce's whole body lit up in sparks before erupting in violent lightning strikes as he roared at the ceiling, the mortals below cowering as storms lit up the sky. 

"Master Bruce! Calm yourself immediately!"

All heads turned to Alfred, Bruce's oldest and most trusted advisor, who was stood stoically in the throne room entrance arch, looking displeased.

Bruce's eyes were white and his body continued to spark, but the rouge bolts ceased. "We need to send a force to free him, there is no time to waste! Slade is a cunning adversary, and he will do everything in his power to get what he wants. The longer we delay, the more time he has to plot!"

"And risk full scale war? Sending a force to liberate Master Dick is certainly what everyone in this room, including me, would eagerly want to see done, but doing so would risk the annihilation of the world as we know it! Stay calm, Master Bruce, and assess the situation."

"To Hell with it!" Bruce yelled, throwing a bolt directly at his throne. 

"Master Jason, stop feeding his rage this instant!"

Jason deflated, but his eyes faded back to normal. He pouted.

Tim mulled the situation over in his head silently as arguements were raised across the room. The only option he could think of that had at least some prospect of working would be to send Barry as Bruce's mouthpiece to negotiate Dick's return, but even that seemed far fetched. When he voiced this opinion, the verdict was just that.

"Slade would never just hand him over, Drake. You'd need something to barter with that he would consider equal value, and there's nothing in this world that Slade wants other than Grayson."

"Slade is a prideful God, Damian. Sending down a messenger and taking the diplomatic approach is the only way to fix this without starting a global conflict. I can't think of any other way-"

"We'll do it." 

Everyone looked to Bruce, who had composed himself. He breathed deeply and gave Barry a curt nod, and just like that he was off again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Defeated, Barry began his ascent out of the Underworld. Slade glanced at his captive, who'd fallen to his knees and was weeping openly, and faltered. His hand twitched, and he made to reach out, but he set his jaw and stalked away. 
> 
> He deserved the pain of brambles cutting into his bare feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Slade and Dick! Don't worry, this relationship is just a slow burn, but Dick will come to love him! (And not in a Stockholm syndrome kind of way).
> 
> Enjoy!

Dick swallowed heavily around the lump in his throat, and didn't bother wiping his face. His tears hadn't stopped, only slowed. Slade stood with his back to him.

"Why...why are you doing this to me?"

There was no answer.

"Nature will die if I don't go back, don't you understand? Even if you say I can never go back to Olympus, at least let me go to Earth! Don't make the mortals suffer-"

"You can't ever leave, Dick. You should accept that now."

His face twisted in rage "You'd let millions die?"

Finally, Slade turned to regard him with a pitying look. "There's nothing you can do now, little one."

Fresh tears fell, and his flowers shrivelled. They turned black and sickly. Slade's eyes flickered to them and he winced. "I-"

From outside, Cerberus barked and the whole palace shook. Turning sharply, Slade sucked his teeth. "Stay here. I need to deal with something."

Before Dick could complain, he'd disappeared into black mist and was gone. His flowers crumpled into ash.

When Slade materialised again, he was at the gates of the Underworld, watching with amusement as the Olympian messenger yelled and flailed to ineffectually escape from Cerberus, who was growling in displeasure and drooling with the promise of another meal. However much he wanted to just let him eat him, he knew that doing so would most definitely start a war, if the whole kidnapping situation didn't. Sighing, he whistled sharply to call of his massive beat of a guard, who whimpered in disappointment by stopped trying to kill Barry.

"I'm guessing Bruce sent you down to negotiate, Barry?"

Clever eyes fixed him with a sharp glare, and he smirked. "Do you have any idea what you've done, you stupid fool? I know you and Bruce have always been at odds since you killed Kronos, but kidnapping his oldest child with the intentions of marriage? You're absolutely insane!"

The smirk widened, and he shrugged. "Bruce has a strong code. Not breaking a vow is part of that, along with his stupid "no killing Gods" rule, which is absurd. Regardless of his own opinions, he is duty bound to obey on his word. Besides," he paused and leaned back. "Dick couldn't leave now even if there wasn't a vow in place."

Barry's expression morphed from "I hate you" to "I'm about to smite you". "You speak in riddles- what do you mean?"

"He's eaten the food of the Underworld. He has become part of it now- and if he tries to leave, Cerberus will rip him to shreds."

"He's your-"

"He guards the Underworld from ignorant Gods like you, as well as keeping souls inside to stop them from walking amongst the living. You're a guest, not a threat, which is the only reason you're still alive."

Barry shook his head. "I can't believe this- you may as well be declaring war on Bruce." Then, he seemed to realise something. "Let me see him, Slade. If I return without news of his condition, Bruce will-"

"I understand. He's a protective asshole." He waved his hand, and out of the dark mist that formed beside him appeared Dick, red-eyed and looking murderous.

"You'd leave me unguarded in the middle of the- Barry?"

"Dick!" He went to embrace him, but Cerberus slammed a huge paw between them when he tried to pass over, growling again.

He cursed loudly, and studied Dick with horrified curiosity. "What have you done to him, you monster?" 

Slade barked a laugh when he saw what he was referring to- Barry had seen the red stains left by the pomegranate and immediately compared it to blood. "It's pomegranate juice, you idiot, not blood. He's fine."

Dick didn't look at him. "All I did was eat six of the seeds. I didn't realise-"

"Six seeds? You're trapping him here forever because he ate six seeds?" Barry sounded beyond furious.

Slade placed his hands out, placating as he sensed an imminent meltdown. "Calm down, Barry. I'm prepared to make a wager."

"Oh no you don't. The last "wager" you made ended up with Bruce promising this! Everyone knows how you and you wagers turn out, Slade. I'm not falling for it."

He pursued his lips unhappily, looking slightly afronted. "You haven't even heard it yet-"

"And I don't need to."

For a second, there was nothing but tense silence. Cerberus shifted uncomfortably. "Perhaps wager was the wrong term. I'm offering more of an agreement."

"Agreement?" Barry narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Yes; one seed per month. Six months here, the rest on Olympus."

Dick gasped, and his head spun around to face him so quickly it must have hurt. "You can't be serious!"

"Dick... It's either that or eternity here." Slade said carefully.

"He's right, Dick. This is the only option left now." Barry looked like saying it physically brought him pain. His face took on a green tinge when he added "I'm sorry."

"No, Barry-"

"We've reached an agreement, then?" 

Barry closed his eyes, unable to look at either of them. "...yes."

Defeated, Barry began his ascent out of the Underworld. Slade glanced at his captive, who'd fallen to his knees and was weeping openly, and faltered. His hand twitched, and he made to reach out, but he set his jaw and stalked away. 

He deserved the pain of brambles cutting into his bare feet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I take it we've reached an agreement, then?"
> 
> Bruce snarled at him "There are no longer any agreements between us, Slade. Dick will stay with you for half the year, and not a minute more, do you understand? And if you ever ask for a favour again, I-"
> 
> Slade chuckled "You'll what? Throw me into Tartarous? I'm well aquatinted with your "no killing" rule, Bruce. You cannot threaten me what you hold none of the cards."
> 
> "I swear to you, one day I will free Dick from your poisonous grasp and destroy you in the process!"
> 
> From beside him, Jason grinned with flaming red eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I was going to have the six months cycle included in this work, but I've decided to make a separate twelve chapter fic (one chapter per month) which will be focussed less on plot and more of how the relationship evolves between Slade and Dick- from enemies, to friends, to eventual lovers.
> 
> I know someone commented on how they'd love to see Bruce and Slade in the same place; so here you go! The last chapter will be to tie everything up in preparation for the next work, so as much as I hate cliffhangers, it can't be avoided. Be patient with me! I'm sick at the moment, and have way too much time in my hands, so expect the next chapter by the end of the week.
> 
> I've introduced a bunch of characters very quickly, and I realise that if you're not aware of lots of aspects of ancient Greek culture and other myths, then you might get very confused. I've tried my best to hint at and include as many nods to the actual Gods and Goddesses the characters are based off, but in case some of you are getting lost I've got a solution! In the notes for this series I've listed every character and what deity they represent, so you can check them all out there!
> 
> Enjoy!

The news was taken poorly by every God in attendance. News had gotten out of Dick's kidnapping (every finger immediately pointed to Jason, who only shrugged when accused and didn't bother denying it) and the whole of Olympus had been called to a meeting to discuss further action.

The palace was full of worried deities, all gathering to pledge their allegiance to the cause of recovering Dick. While they mingled in the hall and shared hushed conversations promising swift repercussions, Alfred and Duke were amongst the congregation, reassuring and calming the crowd down with combined speeches of patience and revenge while the rest of Bruce's consorts came up with a plan of attack.

Cass and Jason were kept barely restrained by Steph in the throne room, who was desperately trying to stop their vengeance and rage from spilling over into the minds of the Gods in attendance. "We'll get him back, don't you worry! If he's making demands, it means he can be reasoned with, right? No need to kill him, guys!" She was whispering.

"The hell do you know! I can feel his own rage from down in the fucking Underworld! We need to free him!" Jason yelled in response, eyes scarlet and temper flaring.

"Free." Cass gave Steph a piercing stare, and she knew that as the spirit of vengeance she could see directly into her soul, and at the anger pooling there. She held her gaze, refusing to turn away.

Bruce was demanding details from Barry about Dick's condition, and the state of arrangements between him and Slade, who then relayed that information to the combined minds of Tim and Babs, who stood beside Bruce sharing potential causes of action, debating hotly over the justice of starting a war that promised to destroy everything over the omens she was recieving of dark days to come. Neither could reach a sound conclusion that appeased both sides. When pressed for results, she spat "I'm an Oracle, not a miracle worker!"

Clark was busy watching over Earth to make sure Slade wasn't up to anything, and so his presence was missed. Bruce wished he could be there, if only because he was the only one who could stop him from flying off in a rage. 

To help settle his rampant emotions, Selina had slipped in to offer grounding words and touches. "Dick and I have always been close, Bruce. I'm worried too, but I know that to get him home, there needs to be a home to come back to. Starting a war would put him in harm's way, isolated and vulnerable, without any help; something Slade will want to exploit, no doubt."

"What else can we do? Agreeing to these terms would mean sacrificing Dick to Slade for months."

"Would that really be so bad? Sure, you have your differences, but he's not the monster you always accuse him of being."

Bruce gave her an indignant glare. "He's a murderer and a sociopath! Dick would be at his mercy!"

She gave him a knowing look. "And he wouldn't want him unless he actually wanted to marry him. I know your paternal instincts are in overdrive, dear, but surely you're not blind to the looks Slade has given him? He loves him, even if he's expressing that love in the form of abduction. You can't fault him for being passionate."

"Feelings aside, it's the statement behind his actions as well as the act. He's trying to provoke me, and he's using Dick as the means!"

"Oh come on. Get over your own ego, Bruce. Slade hasn't been seen in decades, and he'd surface only to poke a stick at the old bear in the sky? He's doubtless seen Dick on his walks about Earth and decided to use your promise to be with him the way he knows you won't allow!"

Bruce narrowed his eyes "You seen awfully informed about this sort of thing."

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I am the Goddess of love, you know. I've been around the block a few times."

Bruce paused, mulling this over and seething.

"You know I'm right."

He grunted and refused to look at her.

"Come on, Bruce. You need to give a statement or something to everyone outside before this gets out of control. Aren't you always the one lecturing me on letting emotions get in the way? Does Dick come before being a King?" She knew her words were manipulative, but it seemed to work. He roused himself and cleared his throat.

All the heads in the room turned to him and stopped arguing. He swallowed the lump in his throat and opened his mouth to speak-

Then loud shouts came from outside.

Panic and anger were prevalent in the voices echoing off the marble walls, and every God in attendance immediately stiffened and got into battle stances.

Black smoke swirled into the room, and after it strode Slade in full battle regalia, smirking. He stopped with his arms crossed when Jason and Cass tried to leap at him, smug look morphing into full on grin at the promise of a battle. They were stopped by Bruce's thunderous voice ordering them to stand down, though they did so with intense malice and disdain.

"I suspected you'd come, Slade. Though I wasn't expecting you to be so stupid as to waltz right into my own house."

He scoffed "Stupid? I prefer bold."

Bruce glowered at him. "You deserve the title. Speak, and then leave. And do not expect to ever be allowed entry again, or I'll have Cassandra and Jason maul you like they would so happily like to do."

"Now who's bold?" He barked. "I suppose the reason everyone's in such a flurry is because they know about the deal? I've come to finalise it. That's all. Then I'll leave, and you won't ever have to see me again."

Bruce narrowed his eyes in distrust. "My word is my bond." He bowed mockingly. "I know yours is too. Except you haven't actually agreed to this deal yet, and I'm not the fool you'd peg me as. You'd try and wiggle your way out of it, and we can't have that. So, do I have your word?"

Silence, then "Yes." It was curt, like he spat it out, but it was still a bond.

"I take it we've reached an agreement, then?"

Bruce snarled at him "There are no longer any agreements between us, Slade, not after this. Dick will stay with you for half the year, and not a minute more, do you understand? And if you ever ask for a favour again, I-"

Slade chuckled "You'll what? Throw me into Tartarous? I'm well aquatinted with your "no killing" rule, Bruce. You cannot threaten me when you hold none of the cards."

"I swear to you, one day I will free Dick from your poisonous grasp and destroy you in the process!"

From beside him, Jason grinned with flaming red eyes.

"I don't doubt it, Bruce. Now, if you'll excuse me, all this clean air is making me nauseous."

He swept out of the room, his dark fog following him. The room still stank of sulfur, like he'd physically tainted his home. Bruce twitched with rage, and bellowed for everyone to get out before collapsing to his knees and screaming into the floor. His eyes glowed red.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon his return, Slade gave Cerberus a fond pat before immediately being swept off his feet by black, thorned vines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! (of this book, at least). Sorry this is a little short, but I felt like it just naturally ended there.
> 
> Thank you for reading thus far, your comments really give me a boost to write this!

Upon his return, Slade gave Cerberus a fond pat before immediately being swept off his feet by black, thorned vines. He looked up, surprised and marginally impressed that he'd been ambushed, to see Dick standing over him with determined eyes. He barked out a laugh as his arms and ankles were restrained before that was choked off by a vine wrapping around his throat like a cobra. Raising an eyebrow, he watched with amusement as Dick's face twitched, no doubt conflicted about ending his life. Bruce's stupid rules had apparently been applied to his children.

He waited patiently, however, not even attempting to escape. He wanted to see what he'd decide, and even if that choice was to kill him he had Cerberus on hand to bite his head off in penance. His eyes drifted to said massive dog, only to find him blinking intently at Dick while nuzzling his head with one of his huge ones. He smiled as he was humoured, the scene in front of him perfectly mundane; Dick scratching behind his middle head's ears with a small smile of his own, seemingly forgetting that he had intended to commit murder.

He carefully twisted his way out of his bonds, knowing that Dick could feel through his plants and so being cautious not to damage them. "You're not going to kill me?" It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement. Cerberus hadn't even growled as he was strapped to the ground, meaning that he couldn't sense any malicious intent in him. He was interested.

"I could've." Dick murmured, patting the other heads when they started to butt into him, craving attention. "But it wouldn't have solved anything."

Slade nodded to himself. "I know you don't trust me, and frankly I'd be worried if you did, but I thought you'd want to hear what Bruce had to say."

Dick looked at him, face sad but open. "Yes, I would."

"He wasn't happy about it, but the cycle has been decided. Your six months starts now." He paused before quietly adding "He misses you. They all do."

He heard sniffles, and saw that he'd begun to cry again. His tears were of defeat and acceptance. Without thinking, he reached out a hesitant hand to wipe them away softly. "I know it's not much of a comfort, but you'll never want for anything while you're here, Dick. You're free to explore the whole Underworld, and all my servants are at your disposal." He received a curt nod.

"You never finished your meal. Are you hungry?" He promoted.

Dick straightened his back, backing away from Cerberus and swiping furiously at his cheeks. He looked Slade in the eyes and said "Lead the way."


End file.
